


Friends?

by bimania



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Background Hagakure Yasuhiro, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:06:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27839584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bimania/pseuds/bimania
Summary: Kiyotaka Ishimaru is questioning his friendship, and in turn, questions his own personality. Mondo Oowada is there to support him.TW!! self depreciation!! Stay safe out there!!
Relationships: Hagakure Yasuhiro & Ishimaru Kiyotaka, Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 82





	Friends?

**Author's Note:**

> yeah this ones a vent fic because I need to 𝓹𝓻𝓸𝓳𝓮𝓬𝓽 , I've had a pretty rough day and all. ⚠Trigger Warnings: Self-depreciation⚠ Please be safe out there.

Taka held his phone in his hand, unable to completely process what was happening. There was Hiro, his close friend, on the instagram post with somebody else. This would normally mean nothing to Taka except, Hiro had cancelled plans with Taka to stay home and take care of his mom. At least that's what he was told.

Everything started to click as Taka realized that, no, Hiro wasn't taking care of his mom. He just didn't want to hang out with Taka. That stung.

Taka wasn't mad though, he gets it, honestly. He had a personality that seemed overbearing, and the fact that anyone could put up with him was mind-blowing in its own. So no, he didn't blame Hiro. He was still down about it, though.

He decided to go to his dorm instead of to the cafe he had originally planned on. He walked back, eyes downcast as approached the lonesome room. It had actually been a while since he slept in there. He was normally in Mondo's dorm. Tonight however, he felt like being alone. He didn't want to be a bother to anyone today.

After entering, he closed the door but forgot to lock it as he went to his bed and grabbed the nearest pillow. When he was upset he tended to want hugs but as nobody was around, and he wasn't trying to be a burden, the pillow would have to do. He hugged it close as he cried into it, soon letting sleep take over. This sleep was dreamless.

He woke up to his door being swung open, and was confused as to what was going on. He bolted up with a yelp, and turned to the direction of the noise. There stood a tall figure who was... 𝙈𝙤𝙣𝙙𝙤.

"Uh..." Mondo scratched his head as he saw Taka was awake. "You weren't answerin the phone, I got worried about ya," he sad with a grin.

Taka blinked before picking up his phone and checking his logs 27 𝘮𝘪𝘴𝘴𝘦𝘥 𝘤𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘴 𝘧𝘳𝘰𝘮 𝘔𝘰𝘯𝘥𝘰. Oh. "Ah, it seems as though I had fallen asleep." He tried to act normal but the cracks in his voice betrayed him.

Mondo didn't fail to noticed. He approached Taka on the bed slowly. "Ya feelin alright?" He put his hand on Taka's forehead, but he was cool.

"Oh I'm just fine!" Taka put on the biggest fake smile he could muster.

"That's a lie."

The smile faltered, but he quickly fixed that. "No I am okay."

Mondo sat next to Taka before bringing him in for a hug. "Taka, can ya please tell me what's wrong?" he asked, trying to make his voice seem more gentle.

His feelings betrayed him. Tears fell, and they fell fast. "Mondo, I'm not good enough. My personality is overbearing and it pushed everyone away. Just today Hiro lied to me. He said he was taking care of his mom to get out of his plans with me and then went out with his other friend. He could of just told me. Why did he have to lie? I know how I am so it would have been fine. He.... he's still my friend... right?" Taka stopped and buried his face into his boyfriend's chest.

Mondo was angry at how Hiro had treated Taka, but that would have to be dealt with another time. Right now he had a crying Taka to take care of.

"Hey," he started, "Your personality isn't overbearing, it's unique, it's you. And I love you. And if Yasuhiro can't see how good you are, and wants to act like that, he doesn't deserve your friendship."

Taka looked up for a moment and then back down as he shook his head. "No, no maybe I'm reading this wrong, that's it. I can't lose friends you guys are my life line. Losing anyone of you would send me into a spiral. This is my fault not Hiro's. I can't lose him he's the only friend I had when-" he stopped. They both knew what he was about to say. 𝘛𝘩𝘦 𝘬𝘪𝘭𝘭𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘨𝘢𝘮𝘦. The simulation that tore Mondo and Taka apart, and left Taka a wreck before his ultimate demise within the game. Fortunately, it wasn't real and they were alive but it felt every bit as real and terrifying.

Hiro was Taka's only friend after Mondo's execution, so this... this especially hurt.

Mondo looked down at the hall monitor before continuing. "I know, and I know it's every bit as hard but friends, they don't act like that. He's an asshole for puttin ya through that. I know it's hard but ya got me now. I'm very much here and very much real. And I really do love ya. So let's not think about it right now yeah? C'mere." Mondo pulled Taka down and cuddled him close.

"Thank you," Taka said as he snuggled into Mondo. He was right. Mondo was here, and Taka was loved. That's what mattered.


End file.
